


Heart As Signal [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Heart As Signal" by Rubynye.“I need advice,” Poe says, and watches Han’s eyebrows fly up his creased forehead.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Heart As Signal [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart As Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657240) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



Length: 12:43  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/heart%20as%20signal.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/heart%20as%20signal%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rubynye for having blanket permission!


End file.
